Severus Snape und der Spiegel Nerhegeb
by Katitania
Summary: Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles: Was sieht Severus Snape beim Blick in den Spiegel und wie beeinflusst dies sein späteres Verhalten.


_Hogwarts und seine bekannten Bewohner habe ich mir ausgeliehen..._

_Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte stammt aus einer dann doch nicht zustande gekommenen Challenge bei den Schreiberlingen_

**Severus Snape und der Spiegel Nerhegeb.**

„Severus, das kannst du nicht machen, fünfzig Punkte Abzug, nur weil der Junge aus Versehen den Kessel seines Nachbarn angestoßen hat!"

Mit blitzenden Brillengläsern hatte Minerva McGonnagal sich vor ihrem Kollegen aufgebaut. Dieser hob nur lässig eine Augenbraue.

„Dass es aus Versehen passiert ist, dafür haben wir nur das Wort Mr. Walkers. Solange es keine stichhaltigen Beweise gibt, gehe ich davon aus, dass es Absicht war."

„Severus, der Junge ist am Boden zerstört. Ich kenne ihn seit drei Jahren und weiß, dass er nie so etwas böswilliges tun würde."

„Ich kenne ihn ebenfalls seit drei Jahren, werte Kollegin, und ich bin der Meinung, er gehört zu den Schülern, denen man alles zutrauen muss."

„Das sagst du nur, weil er meinem Haus angehört!"

„Das sage ich, weil ich die Sorte Knaben kenne – dumm und verwöhnt."

„Severus, ich muss doch sehr bitten!"

„Und wenn er sich noch einmal beschwert, kann er am Wochenende zum Nachsitzen bei mir im Kerker erscheinen."

Sprach's und rauschte mit wallendem Umhang davon, seine Kollegin sprachlos vor Wut zurücklassend.

Aufrechten Ganges, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der die Schüler, die das Pech hatten, ihm zu begegnen, ängstlich zur Seite weichen ließ, eilte Severus Snape durch die Eingangshalle, hin zur Treppe, die in sein Büro führte. Dort warteten drei Stapel Aufsätze auf ihn, der Gedanke an das fehlerhafte, unleserliche Geschreibsel ließ seine Stimmung noch weiter in Richtung Nullpunkt sinken. Missmutig nahm er die ersten Stufen – und blieb abrupt stehen. Es gab da etwas...

Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es Unsinn sei, unverantwortlich und unter seiner Würde. Aber seine Füße hörten nicht darauf, wendeten und strebten unaufhaltsam dem Teil des Schlosses zu, wo Dumbledore ihn verwahrte.

Es ist eine Flucht aus der Realität, eine Scheinwelt, die zur Sucht führen kann, schimpfte sein rationales Bewusstsein. Erst vor kurzem hatte er einen ausgezeichneten Artikel darüber gelesen, verfasst von Dr. Andie McAbe, einer absoluten Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Wahrnehmungszauber.

Es ist nur für kurze Zeit, es entspannt, es tut gut, entgegnete das winzige, wohlverschlossene Quäntchen Gefühl in seiner Brust – und siegte, ausnahmsweise.

Vorsichtig öffnete Severus Snape die Tür. Sie bewegte sich nur ein Stück weit und quietschte erbärmlich, dieser abgelegene Raum wurde sonst nie benutzt. Schnell zwängte sich der Zauberer durch den Spalt und schloss hinter sich ab. Ein Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab und der Raum war in warmes Licht getaucht. Und da stand er, mit der Rückseite zur Tür, majestätisch und einladend, der Spiegel Nerhegeb.

Snape blieb stehen, zwang sich zur Ruhe, atmete tief ins Zwerchfell. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten. Vorsichtig und in einem großen Halbkreis näherte er sich dem Spiegel und stand schließlich vor der großen Glasfront.

Er schloss die Augen, genoss das Gefühl der Spannung. Dann trat er einen Schritt vor, und noch einen, bis ihn nur noch eine knappe Armlänge von der glatten Glasfläche trennte. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug hob er die Lider – und blickte in ein Klassenzimmer, sein Klassenzimmer. Tische, Stühle, Tafel, Zutatenschränke, Kessel, Schüler in ihren Uniformen – das alles war ihm so vertraut. Und doch – etwas war anders, entschieden anders als er es kannte. Die Gesichter der Schüler waren ohne Furcht, ohne die unangenehme Anspannung, die stets in seinem Unterricht herrschte. Alle waren mit Eifer bei der Sache, brauten einen anspruchsvollen Trank und es machte ihnen sichtlich Freude. Es hatten sich Gruppen gebildet, die guten Schüler halfen den schwächeren und mittendrin bewegte sich der Lehrer, er selbst, Severus Snape, unverkennbar mit den schwarzen, fettigen Haaren und der großen Nase; angetan mit seinen üblichen schwarzen Gewändern ging er von Kessel zu Kessel, prüfte, verbesserte, lobte, ein Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen. Die Schüler näherten sich ihm ohne Scheu, sprachen ihn an, stellten Fragen, zeigten ihm kleingeschnittene Zutaten. Es herrschte eine friedliche, entspannte, aber dennoch konzentrierte Lernatmosphäre, der Unterricht machte Spaß, allen, Schülern wie Lehrer...

Lange stand Severus Snape vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb und gab sich dessen Bildern hin. Erst als ihm die Kälte des Raumes unangenehm in die Glieder kroch, riss er sich widerwillig los. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer löschte er das Licht, biss die Zähne zusammen, um die kreischenden Türangeln zu ertragen und befand sich wieder draußen im Korridor.

Alles war still, es musste schon sehr spät sein, die Aufsätze würde er heute wohl nicht mehr korrigieren, das hatte er nun davon, dass er seinem Verlangen nachgegeben hatte. Aber es war schön gewesen, so schön.

Mit langen Schritten eilte er durch die Gänge, die Treppen hinab, zu seinen Privaträumen. Vielleicht würde er sich jetzt noch ein Glas Wein genehmigen...

Vor seiner Tür standen zwei Schüler seines Hauses und führten eine geflüsterte Diskussion.

„Mr Harper, Mr Benson – was denken Sie, was Sie hier tun?"

Seine Stimme war scharf wie ein Schwert und ließ die Schüler entsetzt herumfahren.

Sie starrten ihn an.

„Nun? Werden Sie mich heute noch mit einer Antwort beglücken, meine Herren?"

„Wir wollten zu Ihnen, Sir," stammelte der kleiner der beiden.

Sein Lehrer hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue.

Der Schüler schluckte, sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich heftig.

„Es geht um Baker aus der ersten Klasse."

Die Augenbraue bewegte sich noch ein Stückchen höher.

„Er hat wieder so einen Anfall."

Severus Snape seufzte theatralisch.

„Mr Harper, ich wünschte, Sie wären in der Lage, mir die nötigen Informationen in einigermaßen kohärenter Form noch heute zu übermitteln. Was für ein ‚Anfall'? Und wieso ‚wieder'?"

„Sir, er heult nachts immer im Schlafsaal, die anderen werden wach davon und sind stinksauer. Wir haben es schon mit einer Tracht Prügel probiert, aber es nützt nichts, die Heulsuse lässt sich einfach nicht abstellen. Heute ist Butler ausgerastet und hat ihn mit dem Kopf in die Toilettenschüssel gesteckt, jetzt ist er blau angelaufen und kriegt keine Luft mehr – Baker meine ich, nicht Butler."

Snape quittierte die nachträgliche Erläuterung des nachlässig gebrauchten Personalpronomens mit einem schmerzlichen Verziehen seines linken Mundwinkels.

„Und warum, meine Herren, erfahre ich erst jetzt davon?"

Selbst im flackernden Dämmerlicht der einsamen Fackel in diesem Teil des Korridors war deutlich erkennbar, dass die beiden Jungen puterrot anliefen.

„Wir dachten... wir wollten Sie nicht damit belästigen, Sir, wir wollten alleine damit fertig werden."

„Aha. Nun, das scheint Ihnen ja wunderbar gelungen zu sein," kam es sarkastisch zurück.

„Wo ist der Junge?"

„Im Waschraum, Sir."

Snape drehte sich um und eilte davon, die beiden Schüler stolperten hinterher.

Die Tür zum Waschraum wurde aufgestoßen, so heftig, dass sie gegen die Wand knallte. Eine kleine Gruppe von Jungen in Schlafanzügen kniete auf dem Boden, mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen sahen sie ihren Lehrer an.

„Raus!" bellte dieser und beugte sich über die leblose, schmale Gestalt auf den nassen Fliesen.

Schnell prüfte er den Puls und hob ein Augenlid, zog anschließend seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und intonierte ein paar leise Worte. Der Körper des Jungen zuckte, er verkrampfte sich, hustete heftig und übergab sich. Zusammengekrümmt und schwer atmend blieb er danach liegen.

Snape zückte erneut den Zauberstab und sprach einen Reinigungszauber. Dann richtete er sich auf und betrachtete nachdenklich seinen Schüler. Es war einer von den unauffälligen, verschüchterten, die es nicht wagten, ihren Hauslehrer auch nur anzusehen. Schmächtig und klein für sein Alter, mit strähnigem blonden Haar, war er wahrscheinlich die Zielscheibe von Sticheleien und Streichen. Und ihn, Severus Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und für das Wohlergehen dieses Jungen verantwortlich, hatte so etwas nie gekümmert. Gelobt sei, was hart macht, hatte er immer gedacht und war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es funktionierte. Bisher hatte sich noch nie einer beschwert, alle hatten die gnadenlose Schule von Slytherin Haus überstanden, aus allen war etwas geworden...

Aber was, Severus? Und wie? meldete sich eine leise, mahnende Stimme. Für einen kurzen Moment kniff Severus Snape die Augen zusammen, sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzlich. Was war zum Beispiel aus ihm selbst geworden? Konnte man ihn als leuchtendes Beispiel bezeichnen?

Er stieß heftig die Luft aus, dann hob er den Schüler in seine Arme und machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Poppy Pomphrey empfing ihn schlaftrunken im Morgenmantel und mit zerzausten Haaren. Nach einer kurzen Schilderung des Geschehens machte sie sich an die Arbeit und kurze Zeit später lag der Junge friedlich schlafend in einem Bett.

„Dank deiner schnellen Reaktion wird er keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen. Aber er braucht jetzt Ruhe, vor morgen abend wird er nicht aufwachen, Severus," sagte die Hexe mit einem erstaunten Seitenblick zu Snape, der unschlüssig neben dem Krankenbett verharrte. Normalerweise hätte er den Schüler nur abgeliefert und wäre mit einem knappen Gruß wieder verschwunden.

Der Zauberer zögerte.

„Wenn du mit ihm reden willst, Severus, komm morgen wieder."

Die Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Die Frau wollte wieder ins Bett.

Snape nickte knapp und ging.

Nach dem Abendessen am nächsten Tag erschien er wieder im Krankenflügel, wieder sehr zu Madam Pomphreys Erstaunen. Benjamin Baker war der einzige Patient, dem Jungen ging es sichtlich wieder besser, er saß aufrecht im Bett, vor sich ein Tablett mit einem Teller Suppe, die er mit Appetit löffelte.

Als er jedoch seines Hauslehrers ansichtig wurde, veränderte sich sein Ausdruck schlagartig. Er versteifte sich und Furcht trat in seinen Blick. Snape ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch diese Reaktion versetzte ihm einen Stich. Er trat rasch ans Bett.

„Mr Baker," sagte er knapp.

„S…Sir?" stammelte der Junge und wurde leichenblass.

Snape schlang seinen Umhang fester um sich und ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder, der neben dem Bett stand.

„Möchten Sie mir Ihre Seite des Vorfalls berichten, Mr Baker?" fragte er.

Die Gesichtsfarbe des Jungen wechselte von weiß nach rot.

„Sir, ich…" Verzweifeltes Schweigen.

„Nun?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf die Bettdecke.

„Sie weinen viel," gab Snape ihm ein Stichwort, „warum, Mr Baker."

Keine Antwort. Die schmalen Schultern zuckten. Snape sah hilflos zu. Schließlich hob er zögernd die Hand, verharrte eine Weile unschlüssig über der Bettkante, zog die Hand etwas zurück, wartete, gab sich einen Ruck und legte sie schließlich sanft auf die Schulter seines Schülers. Dieser zuckte zusammen und wagte nicht zu atmen.

„Mr Baker…Benjamin." Snapes Stimme war ganz leise und hatte nichts mehr von ihrem üblichen Sarkasmus.

„Erzählen Sie es mir."

Der Junge hob das Gesicht. Seine Augen waren rot, seine Wangen feucht von Tränen. Fragendes Staunen lag in seinem Blick. Auf Snapes Mund flackerte kurz ein Lächeln, er nickte leise.

„Meine Mutter, Sir," flüsterte Benjamin Baker und fixierte wieder die Bettdecke.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

Doch der Schüler hob nur hilflos die Schultern.

„Vermissen Sie sie? Das geht vielen hier im ersten Jahr so, Mr….Benjamin. Warum ist es bei Ihnen so schlimm?"

Stille. Geduldig ließ der Lehrer seine Hand auf der Schulter des Jungen liegen.

Dieser flüsterte schließlich etwas in Richtung der Bettdecke.

„Wie bitte? Ich konnte Sie leider nicht verstehen."

Für einen Moment wunderte Snape sich über die Geduld, die aus seiner Stimme und seinem Verhalten sprach. Normalerweise hätte er den Knaben längst mit einigen wohlgesetzten Sprüchen abgefertigt.

„Sie braucht mich doch," wiederholte der Junge mit zitternder Stimme.

Snape nickte stirnrunzelnd, ging im Geist die Schülerakten durch. Benjamins Mutter war eine Muggel und alleinerziehend, sie hatte nur den einen Sohn. Die Nachricht, dass er magische Fähigkeiten hatte und statt der örtlichen Gesamtschule nun ein weit entferntes, exklusives Internat besuchen sollte, musste sie sehr unerwartet getroffen haben.

„Warum braucht sie dich?" Erst hinterher fiel es Snape auf, dass er zum vertraulichen ‚du' übergegangen war.

„Seit mein Vater... seit der Scheidung... Sie sagt immer, ich sei jetzt der Mann in ihrem Leben," meinte Benjamin zaghaft. „Ich schreibe ihr jeden Tag und sie antwortet mir, aber die letzte drei Tage… ich habe nichts von ihr gehört… ich habe Angst."

Die Stimme des Jungen versagte kläglich.

Egoistisches Weibsstück, hat wahrscheinlich einen neuen Freund und anderes im Sinn als die Korrespondenz mit ihrem Kind, war Snapes automatische Reaktion. Aber ein Blick auf die verweinten Augen seines Schülers sagte ihm, dass er sich diese harsche Kritik wohl besser verkneifen sollte, was er denn mit einem tiefen Atemzug auch tat.

„Manchmal verirren sich die Eulen, Benjamin; es soll auch schonvorgekommen sein, dass sich die Vögel überfressen haben und nicht weiterfliegen konnten."

Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Jungen.

„Und im übrigen: Benjamin – deine Mutter ist eine erwachsene Frau…"

Der Junge nickte zögernd.

„Sie ist selbständig, sie hat doch einen Beruf?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Yogalehrerin," kam als Erklärung hinterher.

Snape verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Etwas reelles, Buchhalterin zum Beispiel, wäre ihm lieber gewesen, aber nun ja.

„Siehst du, sie verdient Geld, sie hat eine Wohnung, sie kommt alleine zurecht. Sicher hat sie dich lieb und vermisst dich, aber ständig wirst du nicht bei ihr sein können, daran musst du dich gewöhnen."

Merlin, Severus, du machst dich richtig gut als Kummerkastentante, fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn.

Der Junge sah ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte zögernd.

„Diese Schule, Benjamin, Hogwarts, bietet dir eine ganz große Chance. Du hast eine einzigartige Begabung und hier lernst du, sie zu schulen und sinnvoll einzusetzen. Verschwende diese Chance nicht, nutze sie. Natürlich sollst du deine Mutter nicht vergessen, aber es bringt nichts, wenn du vor lauter Heimweh nicht lernen kannst und keine Freunde findest."

Waren diese Worte wirklich aus seinem Mund gekommen? Wie machte er das nur?

Benjamin hing gebannt an den Lippen seines Lehrers. Die Angst war aus seinen Augen verschwunden, statt dessen stand so etwas wie Hoffnung darin.

Snape setzte mit einem tiefen Atemzug zu seinem Schlusspunkt an. Es war Zeit, wieder etwas mehr die Form zu wahren.

„Ihre Mutter wird Ihnen bestimmt in den nächsten Tagen schreiben, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Und im übrigen, wenn Sie etwas so sehr bedrückt, Mr Baker – statt Ihren Mitschülern den Schlaf zu rauben, sollten Sie lieber mit Ihren Problemen zu mir kommen, schließlich bin ich Ihr Hauslehrer."

„Zu Ihnen? Wirklich Sir?"

„Ja, zu mir, Mr Baker. Und zwar rechtzeitig. Versprechen Sie mir das?"

Der Junge nickte sprachlos.

Snape antwortete mit einem grimmig-entschlossenen Nicken und hielt seinem Schüler die Hand hin. Zögernd griff dieser zu. Bei der Berührung der kleinen, rauen Jungenhand übermannte Snape plötzlich ein warmer Gefühlsstrahl in seinem Herzen, ähnlich, wie er ihn bei dem Anblick des Bildes im Spiegel empfunden hatte. Sein Blick traf sich mit dem Benjamins, Snape drückte die kleine Hand und lächelte dem Jungen kurz zu.

„Abgemacht, Mr Baker. Und übermorgen sehe ich Sie pünktlich bei mir im Unterricht."

Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte hinaus, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Madam Pomphrey ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher starrte.

In seiner üblichen Art und Weise schritt Severus Snape die Flure entlang. Vor der Bibliothek stieß er fast mit einer Schülerin zusammen, die gerade mit einem Stapel ausgeliehener Bücher aus der Tür trat.

„Sie sind eine Gefahr für Leib und Leben, Miss Carter," fuhr er sie an. „Mitglieder des Hauses Gryffindor halten es wohl nicht für nötig, auf andere Mitglieder unserer Schulgemeinschaft zu achten. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Ihr rücksichtsloses Verhalten!"

„Aber, Professor..."

„Keine Widerrede, und kommen Sie ja nicht auf die Idee, sich bei Ihrer Hauslehrerin zu beschweren!"

Mit wehendem Umhang stürmte er davon, bog in den nächsten Korridor ein und nahm die Treppe zu seinem Quartier. Bevor er die Tür entriegelte, holte er tief Luft. Gut, das war jetzt wieder unfair gewesen, das Mädchen war eine gute Schülerin, eine der wenigen, die in seinem Fach etwas Verstand zeigten und die Informationen aus Büchern nicht einfach nur auswendig lernten, sondern wirklich zum Erlangen eigener Kenntnisse benutzten. Eigentlich schätzte er sie. Aber er war seit gestern abend schon genug über seinen Schatten gesprungen, man sollte nichts übertreiben.


End file.
